Random Acts of Drabbling
by Katrina5
Summary: Random stories centered around random characters. Mostly drabbles written for challenges. Current Drabble: Think before you speak
1. Hope

Title: Hopes and Dreams  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Angst/slight Romance/Drama  
Pairing: One-sided Sesshoumaru/Kagura  
Word Count: 132  
Spoilers: Manga chapter 374  
Summary: In the end, she knew it was too much to hope for.

Perhaps it had been too much to hope that he would have made it to her side in time. Visions of a hero saving her from death had filled her thoughts in her last moments. She could blame the miasma, she could blame the hysterical calmness, or she could even blame her newfound heart.

Deep inside, Kagura knew the end was near. But a part of her refused to give up the silly hopes and dreams. What was living if one couldn't hope for a happy ending?

A smile appeared as she spotted his figure in the distance. It was too late, but he had found her. A peaceful feeling washed over her and she let go of her hope. It was time to move on from such childish wishes and dreams. 


	2. The Flirt

Holding a hand to his face, Miroku sighed as Sango's figure drifted out of his line of sight. A sharp tug to the back of his robes startled him out of his thoughts. Turning to find Kagome, he offered her a cheerful smile.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Kagome-sama?"

The young girl glared at him. Offering a cool compress, she placed her hands on her hips.

"For a smart man, you certainly don't think before acting."

He laughed, winking at her. "I don't see anyone else gaining the attention of the two most beautiful ladies in the area." 


	3. Reminders

Title: Reminders  
Rating: G/PG  
Word Count: 100  
Genre: General/Angst

Spring had bought many flowers into bloom. There were sakura, botan,  
and even ayame surrounding the forest pathways. The bright colors  
were a welcome sight after so many months of drab, dreary colors and  
cold, bitter winds.

The group had come to rest at last and Kagome took the chance to  
wander the area, studying the flowers. Softly caressing the silken  
petals, she gently broke the stem of a nearby flower, breathing in the  
fresh scent.

Bringing the blossom into view she could not help but frown.

A lone bellflower fell to the ground forgotten in her haste to escape.p**e.**


	4. Irresistable

Title: Irresistable  
Rating: PG  
Genre: General/Humor  
Word Count: 225  
Pairing: None  
Summary: There are some things she will never be able to resist

* * *

Something about them just called to her. In a split second, her decision had been made.

"Kagome!"

The small girl turned around, a guilty look on her face.

"What have I told you about rubbing Buyo's ears?"

Kagome giggled. "But mama! They're so soft and fuzzy…" Her voice trailed off and she gazed wistfully at the cat who sat before her, a confused look in his eyes.

Falling through a well was an odd experience. Even odder when a demon grabbed you and demanded an object you could not provide. For a moment she wondered if it was all a dream or even a hallucination. As she landed on the bottom of the well, she winced, only to stifle a scream as she noticed an arm next to her.

It was a practical joke. It had to be. Climbing out of the well, she looked around, startled at the change of scenery. Spotting the Goshinboku, she broke into a run, hoping to find her home.

What greeted her instead was a boy pinned to the tree, his eyes closed and his hair softly blowing in the wind. And ears? Curiosity overwhelmed her as she neared the boy. Carefully climbing the gnarled branches that kept him pinned to the tree, she reached out.

Some things she just couldn't resist, no matter how old she was.


	5. Hidden

Title: Hidden  
Rating: PG  
Genre: General  
Pairings: Shima > Miroku, Koharu > Miroku, Shima > Koharu, Koharu > Shima (you'll see when you read, lol)  
Squicks: Nothing too horrible  
Word Count: 208  
Summary: Fear of rejection is hard to get over.

* * *

They met quite by accident.

Shima had wandered away from the village, eager to explore the sights beyond her home. Before she knew it, night had fallen and she had no way of returning to her family. A young girl named Koharu had found her, leading her to a small fishing village.

The two conversed for hours, discovering that they had much in common. They both had a young man that would forever remain in their hearts; a man who would never return their affections. The identities of the men were never disclosed, perhaps for fear of dredging up painful memories involving rejection.

The days ran into one another as the two girls grew closer. Shima began to forget about her home and even the young man who held a place in her heart. Koharu had grown used to the presence of the other girl, never questioning why she stayed. One day she realized that she had gone an entire week without thoughts of a certain houshi.

Neither girl voiced their growing feelings, both afraid that talking about the subject would only lead to disappointment. It was easier to live with the little moments they shared. Perhaps one day they would find a way to overcome their fears.  



	6. In the Still of the Night

Title: In the Still of the Night  
Rating: K+  
Genre: General/Angst  
Word Count: 100  
Pairings: N/A  
Summary: It always hurts to lose a friend

* * *

At first, Kanna is unsure of how to react to the quiet. For as long as she can remember, Kagura has been by her side. The wind demon was rarely silent, always ranting and raving about various tasks she had to perform.

Theirs was a strange friendship, one doing all the talking, the other all the listening. Without Kagura around, no one acknowledged her presence anymore. She was all but ignored, save for the times Naraku realized she still existed.

Kanna realizes something as the days pass by. She has come to rely on the noise. The silence unsettles her.  



	7. Sunset

Title: Sunset  
Written for Aiffe. Because she's neat.   
Theme: orange

* * *

The sun sank below the horizon giving the sky a dusky red-orange glow. Kagome sighed in happiness, holding Shippou closer to her. Something about watching the sky change color calmed her.

In a way it reminded her that no matter where she was, some things would never change. The sun rose and set and the moon shone at night.

Settling back in her sleeping bag, she tucked Shippou against her side, eyes still watching the sky. With one last fiery blast of orange, the sky turned darker. Red, purple, and finally indigo shone in the sky. The stars began to sparkle in the midnight hue and Kagome smiled as thoughts of home lulled her to sleep.

Perhaps her family had been watching the sunset as well.


	8. Fireflies in the Sky

Title: Fireflies in the Sky  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Humor/General  
Word Count: 150  
Pairing: Implied Inu/Kag, Mir/San  
Notes: I don't own the Lion King.  
Summary: Nighttime musings between three friends

* * *

Miroku lay on his back, staring up at the stars. Shippou lay next to him, idly kicking his small feet into the air. On his other side, Inuyasha sat clutching Tessaiga to his chest, mumbling about Kagome leaving for her time again.

"Inuyasha, have you ever wondered what those sparkly things in the sky really are?" The voice of the kitsune broke the silence.

The hanyou turned, an annoyed look on his face. "I don't need to wonder, I know. Those are fireflies that got stuck up in the sky."

Miroku tried to stifle his laughter as Inuyasha smiled, proud of his assumptions. Shippou, however, just gave him a hard look. "That's not what Kagome told me."

Miroku tuned the two out as they began to fight, wondering if Sango needed any help at the hot springs. It was probably safer than staying in the clearing with Inuyasha and Shippou. 


	9. Then & Now

Title: Then and Now  
Pairing: Inuyasha/Kikyou  
Written for ariyanaforever

* * *

_Once they were happy. _

For a moment, her life felt normal. When he was around she smiled, laughed, sometimes a light blush would even stain her cheeks. When Inuyasha was near, she felt at peace. It had been foolish and naïve to let her guard down, but she would never regret it.

_Once they were bitter enemies._

Her eyes flashed, pinning him with her gaze. Her blood seeped through the white fabric, turning it a dull red. She wanted to believe her death wasn't near; wanted to believe that it was all a dream. As her fingers released the arrow, a lone tear rolled down her cheek. Even after everything, she didn't want him to die.

_Now they had an understanding._

Kikyou could see the soft look in his eyes. He had changed since she last knew him. Inuyasha was no longer the hanyou who had promised so long ago to become human for her. And she was able to accept that fact. It was futile to hope for something she had lost long ago. 


	10. Killing Time

Title: Killing Time  
Characters: Inuyasha and Miroku  
Written for Aino

* * *

Miroku watched Kagome and Sango walk towards the hot springs, grinning as Sango shot him a look that promised death should he attempt to spy on them. Inuyasha sat to his right, calmly ignoring the surroundings, save for an occasion twitch of his ears.

Staring at Inuyasha proved to be quite entertaining. After only a few moments, the hanyou opened his eyes, glaring. "What?"

Miroku didn't answer, choosing only to continue smiling. Inuyasha muttered something under his breath, but sat up straighter, a wary eye following every slight movement.

"Why are you smiling?"

The monk produced a bottle of sake. "The girls left us all alone. More for me."

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha grabbed the bottle, taking a long drink. His eyes nearly bulged as he began to cough. Miroku could only laugh as he grabbed the bottle. "Like I said. More for me." 


	11. Conflicts of Interest

Title: Conflicts of Interest  
Non-happy Izayoi/Inupapa  
Written for Reiku

* * *

Izayoi sighed as she watched the man in front of her. Those swords were all he seemed to care about. She watched as he lovingly polished one before sheathing it, only to move on to the next sword.

Rolling her eyes, she walked away from the scene, intent on finding someone else. She was sick of being ignored.

As she stomped past, the man she had been watching looked up, confused by the sudden noise. When he saw no one around, he went back to the swords, lovingly handling them with a soft cloth.

He was so preoccupied he didn't even notice the frustrated scream to his left. 


	12. Reappearances

Title: Reappearances  
Characters: Adult!Shippou and Kagome  
Written for Lady Penguin

* * *

Kagome smiled as she embraced the young kitsune. He had grown to be quite tall over the years, maturing quite handsomely. She began to tell him about everything that had happened since she last saw him and he finally returned her smile, letting her voice was over him.

She was so lost in her thoughts, trying not to leave anything out, that she barely noticed his gaze straying downwards.

Lost in the sound of her voice she didn't even notice the glazed look the young kitsune had acquired as his eyes followed the movements of her hand gestures. He let out a happy sigh as she held him close once more, breathing in her intoxicating scent. Shippou was glad he had decided to come see her. 


	13. Games

Title: Games  
Characters: Inuyasha, Souta, and Mrs. Higurashi  
Written for prplpen

* * *

Inuyasha's ear twitched in annoyance. This was much harder than he expected. Staring at the objects in his hand, he glared as Souta began to laugh. Kagome's brother leaned over to study the small pieces of paper he held.

Souta pointed at one of the pieces of paper, indicating he should place it on the table. Inuyasha placed the "card" down and watched as Mrs. Higurashi quickly placed another card on top of his.

Groaning, he once more looked towards Souta for help. As the boy studied his cards he looked towards the sun, wondering if Kagome would be back from school soon. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to survive this "game." 


	14. Alone Once More

Title: Alone Once More  
Rating: K/PG  
Word Count: 185  
Genre: Angst/General  
Squicks: Implied death?  
Summary: Without Kagura, she finds herself alone once more.

* * *

Kanna was the first of Naraku's creations. She was a void, nothing but a shell of a pale, fragile girl. She rarely spoke and never showed any trace of emotion. She carried out every order from Naraku without complaint, knowing that to refuse would lead to an almost certain death.

Kagura, the second creation was the exact opposite. Brash, loud, and never afraid to talk back, Kagura wanted nothing to do with Naraku. Her goal was freedom, to be one with the wind. Emotions ruled her, something that often resulted in trouble.

An unspoken agreement developed between the two as they learned to work together. Kanna's quiet presence soothed the high strung nature in Kagura. It gave her an outlet to speak her mind and have someone who would listen to her without interruption. Though Kanna rarely voiced an opinion, she grew used to the constant noise. It served to remind her that she had someone who understood her.

Without Kagura, she found herself alone again, an empty shell of a girl once more. There was no noise, only the quiet whisper of the wind. 


	15. Osuwari

Title: Fed Up  
Rating: K/PG  
Genre: Humor (keep that in mind, lol)  
Word Count: 107  
Pairing: That would be telling. Nothing icky or bad or illegal.  
Summary: She was sick of being ignored.

* * *

He was doing it again. Her eye twitched as she watched him. That hand was slowly making it's way downwards as he leaned close, no doubt whispering sweet, flowery endearments.

It was stupid, but she couldn't help but feel jealous. He hardly ever paid attention to her like that. Quickly standing up, she knocked over the small platter of food that was set before her. Her actions made Shippou jump as Miroku laughed and Sango gave her a confused look.

Kagome slowly stalked towards Inuyasha, her eyes flashing as he barely glanced in her direction. He tenderly held Tessaiga in his arms, eyes closed in bliss.

"Osuwari!" 


	16. Remembrance

Title: Remembrance  
Rating: K/PG  
Genre: General/Angst  
Pairing: There's some Miroku/Sango if you squint hard enough  
Word Count: 180  
Summary: A yearly journey, an unexpected pair.

* * *

Clutching the wooden prayer beads in one hand, he hefted Hiraikotsu with the other, straining slightly under the weight. Even after all this time, he still was not used to wielding the heavy weapon much less carrying it with him on his travels.

Kirara was his lone companion on the journey, though she was strangely quiet. With a sigh, he readjusted the giant boomerang and continued on the path, keeping one eye on the cat demon at his side.

Together, they reached a small clearing, a crater having left its mark some time ago. A shakujo was planted firmly in the middle, rings gently clinking together in the soft breeze. Scattered pieces of pink armor littered the ground around the staff. Setting Hiraikotsu down, he settled near the edge, paying his respects and offering a few lilies in remembrance of happier times.

Kirara softly mewled, butting his arm lightly. He smoothed her fur, trying to comfort the small cat demon as best as he could.

"Ane-ue would want us to be happy, Kirara. And I'm sure Miroku-sama would as well." 


	17. Magical

Title: Magical   
Rating: K   
Pairings: Blink and you'll miss it, Kikyou/Inuyasha   
Genre: General  
Word Count: 187  
Summary: _The more she learned about magic, the more she wished she could go back to the days of her youth. _

* * *

As a child, magic was something out of fairy tale; something mystical and wonderful and all too good to be true. It was a beautiful thing, something that could only be good. It had never occurred to her that even magic could be tainted by evil. 

Years later, a trip through the well had shown her the truth. Magic was not as wonderful as it seemed. It had shattered an innocent relationship resulting in a hanyou pinned to a tree and a miko dying. An entire family was cursed while others were shattered in a heartbeat. A once powerful miko sold her soul for eternal youth and beauty while another was forced to live in a world she had long since departed. A seemingly innocent jewel held the power to grant wishes, though it was not to be taken lightly. Magic was even responsible for the creation of a monster called Naraku.

The more she learned about magic, the more she wished she could go back to the days of her youth. Magic was something powerful, something that could destroy just as easily as it could heal.


	18. Brotherly Love

Title: Brotherly Love  
Rating: K+  
Genre: General  
Squicks: Implied gore, one mild curse.  
Word Count: 107  
Summary: Think before you speak.  
-

* * *

-

Inuyasha gripped the handle of Tessaiga, a confident smirk beginning to appear. "Keh. Running away again? I bet you couldn't even hit me if you…"

The rest of his sentence was interrupted as all the air was forced from his lungs. A muffled whimper escaped as his eyes widened in shock and pain. Sesshoumaru twisted his hand, extending his claws into the wound in Inuyasha's chest.

"Think before you speak."

Inuyasha crumpled to the ground in agony, as Sesshoumaru removed his hand, flicking drops of blood from his claws. Muttering under his breath, Inuyasha forced out one last comment as his brother walked away.

"Lucky shot, bastard." 


End file.
